Eddomon Chapter 1: A New World
by gojirules
Summary: When the Eds take a vacation to the Pacific Ocean and visit Bikini Bottom, they end up in the biggest gaming brawl in history. With special guest appearence by Freddy Krueger of the Nightmare On Elm Street films.


Edd: guy's! I have amazing news. . .were going to a cruise ship to Bikini islands! :D

Ed: YAY

Eddy: oh shut up ed :(  
Edd: Eddy, what seems to be the problem?  
Eddy: my brothers coming with us

Edd: YOUR BROTHER?! but he's the one who was exactly alway's such a jerk!  
Eddy: exactly! I didn't want to go but my brother made me! I JUST WANT TO GROW UP ALREADY AND PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE SO I CAN BREAK IT LIKE GLASS!  
Edd: it's ok, just ignore him and do your stuff all the time, it'll be worth it then

Eddy: hmph, I hope so! I hate my jerkfaced bro

Edd: everybody does (they go on cruise ship)  
Big Bro: sup little twerp X3 ready for the trip

Eddy: I was going to be ready to go without you but you just HAD to make me go with you.  
Big Bro: well duh! it's a family cruise! even if mom and dads arms only showed. so it's just me you and you little freinds dweeb! *laugh's*  
Eddy: SHUT UP BRO your lucky I'm not a fully grown gorrilla sized macho teenager otherwise by now your face would be so ugly and broken you'd be in the hospital for months

Big Bro: HEY be nice weakling or I tell mom and dad

Eddy: *crosses arms* hmph :(  
(the cruise sails off in to the sunset)  
(now near bikini island)  
Eddy: THAT's IT I'm going under water and swimming home

Ed: but eddy , isn't this a fun cruise?  
Big bro: It's FUN GET USED TO IT HAHAHAHA

Eddy: GRRR *puts on swimming suit and jumps into water*  
Ed: WAIT FOR US (Ed and Edd jump in)  
*all three arrive in bikini bottom*

Eddy: that's weird why's there a city at the bottom of a sea?  
Ed: I don't know, I see a place called the krusty krab aren't you hungry?  
Eddy: eh, a little, but isn't weird for even fish walk like people and stuff?  
Edd: yeah, weird *goes to restraunt*  
(edd walks in and is greeted by mr. krabs)  
Mr. Krabs: welcome to the krusty krab , may i take your order

Eddy: sure *sees krabby patty* hmm I think I'll try a krabby patty . . . though not sure how we will eat it we are humans.  
Mr. Krabs: eat it at my freind sandy cheeks dome it's some miles away close to this place :) I'll be right back *goes to get Spongebob to make krabby patties

Ed: we'll all have that :D

Mr. Krabs: ok, SPONGEBOB three krabby patties for handsome kids :)  
Squidward: but what about there parents?  
Eddy: don't worry there back at home they said we could go where we want (lie)  
Squidward: ok fine -_-  
(Spongebob makes the krabby patties)  
(done and Ed's get them)  
Ed Edd n Eddy: *goes into the dome and is welcome by Sandy*  
Sandy: howdy, I'm sandy cheeks.  
Eddy: your a talking squirrel?"  
Sandy: yeah, everyone talks in bikini bottom, duh!  
Ed: the buildings haven't talked

Sandy: yep . . .it be weird if they did talk

Edd: well , i get you there

Eddy: boy , i hope this conversation goes on for another hour

Ed: *drinks milk that sandy gave him* HEY LOOK GUY'S I HAVE A MILK MUSTACHE HAHAHA

Eddy: what's that , i think it's the sound of no one caring

Ed: aww :( *eats krabby patty sadly*  
Eddy: finally , i thought he'd never shut up , oh , the stress that guy causes , anyway , let's eat

(Edd and Eddy eat their krabby patties)  
Ed: I like milk

Sandy: cool, by the way, Mr. Krabs loves money :)  
Eddy: *finish's eating* wait, Mr. Krabs loves money? ME TOO! :D

Edd: here we go

Eddy: wait a minute I THINK THAT CHEAPSKATE JUST TOOK MY WALLET (Ed and Edd try to catch up with Eddy)  
Eddy: *bangs door open* MR. KRABS

Mr. Krabs: what?  
Eddy: YOU STOLE MY WALLET AND I HEARD YOU LOVE MONEY, I DO TOO

Mr. Krabs: well it was insufficiant funds so I took your wallet for the money for you

Eddy: BUT IT HAD MY JAW BREAKER IN IT YOU CHEAPSKATE!  
Mr. Krabs: HEY I AINT CHEAP YOUR CHEAP

Eddy: NO YOU ARE

Edd: boy , i hope this conversation goes on for another hour

Eddy: hey , that's my line

Edd: remind you of anybody

Mr. Krabs: nope

Edd: i was talking to eddy

Eddy: YEAH and I was gonna say that

Edd: ok , ok , no need to get testy

Eddy: GIVE IT NOW

Mr Krabs: no . . .but I can pay you a million dollars *gives a few cases*  
Eddy: THAT'S BETTER :D THANKS

Mr. Krabs: alright then , (hugs the Eds) hugs , ya put in a hard day's work boys

Edd: but we don't work here (the Eds leave)  
Mr. Krabs : see ya later

Eddy: that krab is weird . . .  
Edd: yep. sort of

Ed: i don't know what we are talking about

Eddy: you're weird too

*a pregnant fish lady is going to cross the street when suddenly her water breaks*  
Eddy: 0_0 should we help her

Ed: I don't know that is awkward

Edd: what are you guy's talking about, I've studied paramedic school stuff so I might be able to help

Eddy: para-what now

Edd: para medics are doctors and doctors help people who are sick, hurt or pregnant now are we gonna help that fish girl or what?  
Ed: I don't see why not, I don't see her husband

Eddy: yeah , it probably wouldn't be a good idea to do this if he were around

Edd: *runs to her* it's ok mam I can help *takes out items*  
Eddy: just look at him , doin' stuff

Ed: i am confused as ever eddy

Eddy: when are you ever not

(baby is soon born)  
Edd: aww, it's a boy :D

Girl: thanks stranger how'd you know everything

Edd: I study :)  
Girl: Clever :D here have these sea jawbreakers for gifts*  
Edd: wow, thanks

Eddy: they have jawbreakers down here

Ed: weird I didn't know that

Eddy: what do ya know

Edd: yah:D *eats jaw breaker* should we go home now I think it's getting dark

Eddy: we're miles from home , remember

Ed: *cries* I MISS THE CUL DE SAC EDDY DX

Eddy: get over it

Ed: ok *derp face*  
Edd: cheer up ed , we can go home as soon as time permits

Ed: YAY :D

Edd: that's the spirit

Eddy: yep

(Edd gives a suspicous look)  
Eddy: i know , i never thought i'd hear myself agree with something like that either

Ed: I'm bored . . .  
Eddy: i'm bored too

Edd: we'll play video games some how?  
Eddy: what do ya know , there's a video game store across the street

Edd: sweet!  
(the Eds go to it)  
Eddy: *sees Grand theft auto* SWEET i heard you can steal money in this game I'D BE RICH HAHAHAHAH *takes it to buy it*  
Ed: so many games

Eddy: I'm getting this game *buy's it*  
Edd: (sarcastically) lovely

Eddy: SHUT UP SOCK HEAD I already know your sarcastic . . .BESIDES this game will be SWEET X3

Ed: yeah , lighten up , Edd

Edd: fine but I'm not playing with him anyway's *gets out better game* I'm playing pokemon ds :) did you pick yours out Ed?  
Ed: Godzilla Unleashed

Edd: cool

Eddy: maybe we could play this stuff back at the cul de sack (remembers they're miles from the cul de sac) oh yeah , forgot about that

Edd: eh, where do we play it under water?  
Eddy: (points to a nearby apartment building) what about there

Ed: seems cool enough (they go to the apartment)  
Eddy: *playing gta*  
Ed: (playing Godzilla Unleashed)  
Edd: (playing pokemon ds)  
Eddy: *throw's people out of their car* HAH take that B*tch HAHAHAHAHA *driving crazily* now to rob a store heh heh heh *goes in store* PUT YOUR HANDS UP N*GGA NOW *shoots cashier and takes money* MUHAHAHAHAHA *goes in car but police kill him*  
NOOOO DX I hate when the police got me

Ed: I AMA MONSTER , I LIKE TO SMASH STUFF

Eddy: Muhahahah *skydiving*  
(the Eds play their games through the night)  
Random drunk fish outside the place: *hic* man I feel bad *throws up onn steps and passes out*  
Edd: you hear something

Eddy: nah , i was too busy shootin' down these coppers

Ed: who cares I'm still crushing cities hahaha X3

Edd: typical

Eddy: eh, I won anyway's *taking more money*  
Ed: smash , smash , smash , smash

Eddy: *has knife in the game* STAB STAB STAB WAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA XD

Edd: typical eddy

Eddy: *ignores*  
Ed: (just keeps playin')  
Eddy: *playing*  
Eddy: (goes back to playing)  
(the Eds continue playing through the night)  
*they fall asleep*  
Ed: (dreams of being Godzilla)  
Edd: (dreams of being a pokemon)  
Eddy: (dreams of being a bank robber)  
Ned the orange fish: *sleepwalking into the house trips on a controller and knocks himself out* uuuugh

Edd: who's that , somebody there

Ned: *gets up sleepwalking again and moaning and Edd sees him*  
Edd: have a nice stroll ***hole (goes back to sleep)  
(the next day)  
Ed: i dreamed i was a monster

Edd: i dreamed i was a pokemon

Eddy: i dreamed i was a bank robber

Edd: typical eddy still

Ed: monsters are cool

Eddy: robbing stores is cool

Edd: you 2 are so typical , but pokemon are cool too

Eddy: go find a girlfreind will ya.  
Ed: i forget what we are doing

Eddy: weirdo

Edd: probably playing video games.  
Eddy: we were playing video games , doofus

Ed: did i win

Eddy: i don't know , i wasn't paying attention , cuz i robbed 20 banks

Edd: *playing game*  
Ed: (playing game)  
Eddy: (playing game)  
Edd: hmm good pokemon :)  
Edd: :)  
eddy: ok

ed: CRUSH , KILL , DESTROY

Edd: *is secretly in love with Nurse Joy*  
Eddy: yo , snap out of it , i'd like you to see me blow up this cop car

Edd: *sees him do what he does* yeah . . .that's nice dude *continues looking at Nurse Joy daydreaming*  
ed: hey , edd , you should see me crush this entire city

Edd: yeah yeah *not paying attention still staring at her but suddenly he gets sucked into the game while they don't know*  
Eddy: double d?

Ed: uh Eddy, I think double d just got sucked into the game.  
(in the game)  
Edd: *lands on ground* OOF *gets up* . . .whoa, I must be in the game some how Red: hey, are you ok?  
Edd: *turns to Red* uhm . . .hi.  
Red: hello fellow pokemon trainer . . . you got pokemon? we could battle!  
Edd: no, but I could catch some pokemon. . .

Red: cool, I'll help you on your journey

Edd: uhm ok, but I'm not from here, I got sucked into this game.  
Red: we can go with that you were born, lets go get pokemon, oh and what's your name?  
Edd: I'm Edd with two d's

Red: yeah, I see . . .lets go freind :)  
(back in the room)  
Ed: we must save him

Eddy: but , how

Ed: we can put ourselves in the game

Eddy: i never thought i'd say this , but you're a genius

Ed: but we'll have to bring some of our own game's forces in with us

Eddy: very well

(Eddy goes in to his game and brings the main character from it out with him , and Ed jumps in to his game and brings Godzilla 2000 , Godzilla 1990s , Anguirus , Rodan , Baragon , King Ghidorah , Orga , Megalon , Gigan , Destroyah , Spacegodzilla , Obsidius , Mechagodzilla 2 , Kiryu , Moguera , and Mecha King Ghidorah out with him)  
(the scene shifts to outside)  
Ed: greetings Video Game Warriors , we have brought you all here before us for 1 purpose , to rescue our best friend , who is trapped in this game , now , many of you have your differences , but i ask 1 thing of you , to set them aside this once , and team up to help us rescue our friend , now , there are many dangers in this game , so you must fight until you can't fight anymore , or , until we rescue our friend , whichever comes first , now , are you all in

(the monsters nod in agreement)  
Bank Robber: yes

(Ed goes in to the apartment and brings the game console outside and puts the game console up so they can all go through it)  
Ed: Game Warriors , ATTACK (Ed , Eddy , and The Game Warriors charge in to the game to save Edd) , Eddy , do you see Edd anywhere

Eddy: there he is , i see him , and it looks like he's been abducted

Ed: Game Warriors , CHAAAAAARGE (Ed , Eddy , and The Game Warriors charge)  
Red: you hear something

(Godzilla 2000 roars and ed and the bank robber dogpile Red)  
Ed: grab edd and let's go

(eddy grabs edd)  
Red: Charizard , i choose you (throws pokeball as the bank robber punches him in the face , and Charizard comes out , only to be grabbed and thrashed around by Godzilla 2000)  
Ed: let's get outta here (the Eds and the game warriors head to the portal)  
Edd: HEY, i wanted to talk to someone :( (was gonna talk to Nurse Joy)  
Ed: are you nuts , we gotta get you outta here

(the Eds and the game warriors walk through the portal and return to their world)  
Ed: yahahay hooray we saved the day

(The Game Warriors return to their respective games)  
Edd: *sigh's* (say's in mind) if only I was able to speak to you Nurse Joy . . .  
Ed: are you saying you LIKED it in there

Edd: (notices the portal is still open and inches away from Ed)(in mind) i'm coming for you Nurse Joy (walks through portal)  
Ed: Edd , uh , Edd , oh Edd , you here

Eddy: did he disappear in to his little game again , i swear , i'm gonna kill him

Edd: *goes to nurse joy* hi . . .  
Nurse Joy: hi . . .do you have pokemon that need to be healed

Edd: uhm . . .  
Red: I DO *gives pokemon* dude your back?  
Edd: yeah just talkin to Nurse Joy . . .hey joy . . .I-I gotta tell ya something in private . . .  
Nurse Joy: ok . . . Clafary guard the place while I go somewhere ok?  
Clafary: Clafary ^ ^

(Nurse Joy and Edd go upstairs to an empty room)

Edd: so I wanted to tell you I like you

Joy: what? I dont' know you X3

Edd: I'm Edd . . .but I knew you cause I played this game I came back in.  
Joy: oh , you must be that guy those other guys took through the portal with those big monsters

Edd: (embarrassed) you saw

Joy: i was walking outside and i saw a giant 400 foot tall lizard , then i saw you being taken by those guys

Edd: (embarrassed) yeah , (lying) i definitely have no idea who they were , or what they wanted with me

Joy: well, don't worry, I'll make sure they don't bother you again if they come back

Edd: thanks :)  
Joy: no problem ^ ^ (back in the room)  
Ed: we must reassemble The Game Warriors (takes out a device)  
Eddy: what is that

Ed: it's a device i made to call the game warriors if we ever need them again

Eddy: maybe we should let him stay in his game

Ed: but he's our friend

Eddy: at least in his game , he won't be around to bother us with his smart talk (Ed reassembles The Game Warriors and prepares to reenter the pokemon world with Eddy and The Game Warriors)  
(back in the pokemon world)  
Edd: i can't believe it , i actually talked with THE nurse joy (sirens suddenly go off)  
Edd: hear something?  
Nurse Joy: sort of. I'll go check *goes out with Edd and they see Godzilla 1990s destroying a city , searching for Edd*  
Edd: oh no . . .it's looking for me DX

Nurse Joy: lets go hide inside!  
Edd: right!  
(they go inside)  
Edd: I hope they don't find us

Nurse Joy: me neither :) wait , did you say they

Edd: the bad people , that's their monster , i don't know why they want me and i don't wanna find out

Nurse Joy: oh. they won't find you ^ ^

(suddenly , they see lightning bolts strike outside , and they go out and see King Ghidorah)  
Edd: oh sh*t

(Edd and Nurse Joy begin to run , with King Ghidorah in pursuit)  
Edd: don't kill me DX (Baragon burst out of the ground)  
Edd: it's a trap , they want to chase me to the bad people , (looks around) nurse joy

(Nurse Joy sees Baragon , who scares the living daylights out of her)  
Nurse Joy : (faints from fright)  
Edd: NURSE JOYYYYY (runs , with Baragon and King Ghidorah chasing him)  
Edd: AAAAHHH DX *trying to get away*  
(King Ghidorah roars , signalling the other monsters to the area)  
Edd: *running*  
(suddenly , a tv tower broadcasts a message from Ed)  
Ed: attention people of the pokemon , we are looking for Edd , if you find him and bring him to us , we will call off our army , but if anybody resists , then the entire pokemon world will be reduced to nothingness

Officer Jenny: GOT HIM *grabs him*  
Eddy: NOOO DX

(The Bank Robber grabs Officer Jenny)  
Bank Robber: i'll hold her off , you get your friend and go

Ed: but what about you

Bank Robber: i'll be fine , just go

Eddy: we'll never forget you (leaves with Ed to look for Edd)  
Officer Jenny: don't you know crime doesn't pay

(The Bank Robber and Officer Jenny battle)  
(back with Edd , the monsters are chasing him to Ed and Eddy)  
Edd: *escapes and runs* how ironic , i enjoy pokemon very well , and i put it in danger

(meanwhile , Red finds Nurse Joy unconscious , then sees the monsters pursuing Edd)  
Red: Edd's in trouble , i gotta help him (rushes to help Edd)  
Edd: save me

(Edd runs in to a tree and finds himself at the monsters' mercy , when all of a sudden , he hears Red)  
Red: pikachu , thunderbolt

Pikachu: PikaCHUUUUUUUUU ! (fires a thunderbolt at Baragon , who is enraged by it and attacks Pikachu)  
Red: Edd , Edd , are you alright

Edd: yeah

Red: what are those things

Edd: they're monsters , they work for the bad people , they were chasing me to the bad people

Red: well , they won't , not while i'm around

(meanwhile , The Bank Robber has won his fight with Officer Jenny and rushes to help Ed and Eddy)  
Edd: I hope Nurse Joy is ok

Red: she is , she's still unconscious , but she's alright

(Godzilla 1990s roars at them)  
Red: alright , blastoise , use water cannon

Blastoise: BastoIIIISE (fires water cannons at Godzilla 1990s , who is little but irritated by it , and attacks Blastoise)  
Red: alright , Snorlax , use focus punch

Snorlax: SnorrrLAX (punches Spacegodzilla , who levitates Snorelax with his powers)  
Edd: GET HIM RED

Red: Charizard , use flamethrower

(Charizard fires at Godzilla 2000 , who shrugs it off and grabs Charizard in his fist and thrashes him around)  
(meanwhile , back with Ed and Eddy)  
Eddy: edd is in so much trouble when we find him

Ed: IF we find him

Eddy: i'll tell ya , after we save Edd , i'm gonna kill him

(back with edd)  
Red: Venusaur , use vine whip

Venusaur: VenuuuSAUR (Venusaur whips King Ghidorah with his vine whips , but King Ghidorah shrugs it off and attacks Venusaur)  
(meanwhile , Nurse Joy recovers from her frightening experience)  
Nurse Joy: what happened (sees the monsters) oh no , Edd's in trouble (rushes to find him)  
Edd: 0_0 somebody help

(Anguirus stares Edd down)  
Edd: *twitches scared* (in his mind) i'm gonna die , i'm gonna die , i'm gonna die , i'm gonna die

Red: don't worry freind you won't die

(Anguirus roars)  
Red: Lapras , i choose you (throws pokeball , and Lapras comes out) now , use ice blast

Lapras: LaaaaPRAS (fires ice at Anguirus , who breaks it off with his claws , then grabs Lapras in his jaws and thrashes him around)  
Edd: they're too powerful , we can't stop them

Red: I'm not giving up!  
(Rodan flies in)

Red: Blastoise use water blast  
(Rodan flies out of the way and grabs Blastoise in his beak and flies off)  
Red: CHARZARD FLAME THROWER

(Mechagodzilla 2 fires his eye beams at Charizard , sending him falling to the ground)  
Red: too strong . . .we'll probably lose

Edd: BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE DX

Nurse Joy: Edd , are you alright

Edd: i'm fine , but it looks like it's over

Red: it's over for all of us

Edd: at least if i die , i'll die with my new friends

Red: me too

Nurse Joy: no dout

Pikachu: PikaCHUUUUUUUUUUU (fires a thunderbolt at Megalon , drawing the other monsters' attention)  
Red: Pikachu , you came to save us

(the monsters roar in challenge , and charge at Pikachu)  
Pikachu: *does thunderbolt* PIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAPIIIIIIKAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Godzilla 2000 and Godzilla 1990s take on Pikachu)  
Pikachu: chu PIKA (does iron tail , but Godzilla 2000 and Godzilla 1990s dodge it and attack Pikachu with their atomic breath)  
Pikachu: .  
Red: we better get outta here

Edd: right

(Red, Nurse Joy and Red run to get out , and once they make it , a citizen sees them and shouts to a unknown person)  
Citizen: that's him , that's the boy you were looking for

(The Bank Robber comes out and captures Edd)  
Red and Nurse Joy: EEEEEEDD !  
Edd: AAAH LET GO OF ME *struggles to escape* HELP

Red: HEY , LET HIM GO

Bank Robber: beat it kids , i got what i need

Nurse Joy: you won't get away with this

Bank Robber: oh yeah , who's gonna stop me

Edd: WHY DO YOU NEED ME DX

(they take him where they wanted to take him)  
Bank Robber : (to the Citizen) you have served your purpose (takes out a bag of stolen money) , now here's your reward (throws the bag to the Citizen , then Red and Nurse Joy suddenly appear)  
Red: let him go

Bank Robber: i don't think so (throws Edd aside)  
(The Bank Robber and Red look eachother in the eye and engage in hand to hand combat while Nurse Joy goes for Edd)  
Nurse Joy: Edd , are you alright

Edd: i'm fine

(the Bank Robber beats Red and captures Nurse Joy and puts his knife to her throat)  
Edd: NURSE JOY !  
Nurse Joy: EDD !  
(Edd goes for Red , who gets up , and Edd and Red charge at The Bank Robber)  
Bank Robber: 1 more step , and i'll slit her throat

Edd: :( fine . . .you win

Red: LET HER GO

Bank Robber : oh , i'll let her go alright , OUT THE WINDOW (throws her out the window) (to Red) you're next

Edd: NURSE JOY DX *goes to save her*  
Nurse Joy: EEED DX (Edd manages to save Nurse Joy)  
Nurse Joy : Edd , you save my life

Edd : yes , i did , didn't i

Nurse Joy: yeah :) *kisses hime on the cheek*  
Edd: *blushs and faints love struck*  
Nurse Joy : (giggles)  
Edd: :) (in mind) she likes me

Nurse Joy: we should probably get rid of the robbers now

Edd: what , oh ya mean robbER

Nurse Joy: oh yeah , i forgot there was only 1

(they go back up and they find Red bruised , beaten , and bloodied)  
Bank Robber: nice of you 2 to show up , ready to get YOUR beatdowns

Nurse Joy: what is your deal

Bank Robber: i work for the 1s known as Ed and Eddy

Edd: (gasps) the bad people

Nurse Joy: what

Edd: the people who want to capture me

Bank Robber: that's right , surrender peacefully , and i won't harm you

Nurse Joy: yeah right

Bank Robber: Ed and Eddy want Edd brought back alive

Edd: i'll never go back to them

Bank Robber: if you don't , you will end up like your friend over there (points to the beaten Red)  
Edd: RED DX . . .but, I won't leave Nurse Joy, NEVER

Bank Robber: suit yourself (pulls out his gun)  
Edd: please don't shoot her :(  
Bank Robber: alright then ...  
Edd: (is relieved)  
Bank Robber: ... i'll shoot all 3 of you

Edd: NOOO DX

Red: (weakly) i (coughs up blood) won't (coughs up more blood) let you

Edd: me neither . . .especially Nurse Rose

Nurse Joy: you mean Nurse Joy

Edd: oops (embarassed)  
Bank Robber: SILENCE , nobody can save you now

Edd: DX

Red: (weakly) it's over (coughs up blood) we've lost

Edd: yeah . . .were doomed.

Nurse Joy: doomed

Edd: *gulp*  
Bank Robber: say bye bye , doctor nerds

Edd: yeah see ya . . .  
Bank Robber: that was a expression , idiot , kids these days , i'll tell ya what

Edd: whatever, do what you want we've got nothin else left to do

Bank Robber: except die

Edd: yeah . . .so do what you want

Bank Robber: well , i thought killing all 3 of you would be fun , but i figured it'd be even more fun ... TO KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND (captures Nurse Joy and puts his gun to her head)  
Edd: NURSE JOY ! (charges at The Bank Robber)  
Bank Robber: 1 more step , and i'll blow her brains out

Edd: *knocks gun out of his hands*  
Bank Robber: oh , so ya wanna get real , do ya (pulls out his knife and battles Edd with it)  
Edd: *shooting bank robber*  
Bank Robber: ha (lifts his shirt , revealing a bulletproof vest) you didn't think i wouldn't see that coming (puts his shirt back down)

Edd: you fiend

Bank Robber: when you're a bank robber , ya gotta prepare for anything that could happen , even somebody trying to shoot you with your own gun , now die (attacks Edd with his knife)  
Edd: *dodges and grabs knife and attacks The Bank Robber*  
Bank Robber: (kicks Edd in the face) i was prepared for THAT as well

(Edd gets up and continues attacking)  
Bank Robber: you're a persistant ****er , i'll give ya that

Edd: *attacks with gun*  
Bank Robber: bulletproof vest , remember

Edd: hmm . . . *tricks into taking off his proof vest*  
Bank Robber: nice try , like i said , always prepared

Edd: hmm . . .I should probably give up

Bank Robber: that's a good boy

Edd: Nurse Joy , take Red and get outta here

Nurse Joy: i won't leave you

Edd : i know what i'm doing , just go

(Nurse Joy takes Red and leaves the place as The Bank Robber places metal braces on Edd's legs , inhibiting them)  
Edd: hey, what do I need braces on my legs for?  
Bank Robber: oh , just a precaution to make sure you don't escape again

Edd: (tries to get up) hey , i can't get up

Bank Robber: that's right , they're inhibitor braces (laughs evilly)  
(outside , Nurse Joy and Red have gotten out)  
Nurse Joy: Edd , he sacrificed himself to help us get out

Red: (weakly) he was a brave kid

(Nurse Joy walks back to the building)  
Red: Nurse Joy , what are you doing

Nurse Joy: i have to go back , Edd needs me , i just know it

Red: (weakly) he wanted us (coughs up blood) to be safe

Nurse Joy: he saved me , so i have to save him

Red: (weakly) we're not even sure if he's still

Nurse Joy: what , if he's still what

Red: alive

Nurse Joy: SO WHAT , I HAVE TO GO BACK , THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT (runs back in for Edd)  
Red: NUUU edd'll be upset if you die DX

Nurse Joy: I've come to save you! (grabs Edd)  
Edd: Nurse Joy , you came for me

Nurse Joy: just returnin' a favor , can ya walk

Edd: not with these braces on , i can't get 'em off

Bank Robber: now now , i can't let you leave now that you know my secrets

Edd: what secrets , you never told me anything

Bank Robber: so i guess i'll just have to bury you with them (pulls out and activates a switch which causes the building to start collapsing)  
Nurse Joy: this is madness

Bank Robber: if destroying this entire building to get you out of the way is madness , then so be it (heads to the window)  
Edd: how are you gonna survive jumping out of that window

Bank Robber: there's a car just down there (jumps out the window and in to the car , then starts it and drives away from the scene)  
Citizen: HEY , THAT'S MY CAR (sees the building falling apart and runs away)  
(Nurse Joy picks Edd up and starts running back downstairs , dodging falling debris along the way and making it back outside with Red)  
Edd: I'm glad we escaped.  
Red: i'm glad (coughs) we're still alive

Edd: me too

Red: so (coughs) what do we do now

Edd: I want to get these braces of my legs some how

Nurse Joy: let me try

Edd: ok :)  
(Nurse Joy attempts to remove the braces)  
Edd: thanks :D *stands up*  
Edd: i can walk again , thanks for the save back there

Nurse Joy: no prob

Edd: so what do we do about Red

Nurse Joy: we fix him with medicine and help him get better

(they go to do so)  
Edd: don't worry we'll fix you

(Nurse Joy prepares the medicine)  
Edd: *gets bandages on him* you should get some rest , Nurse Joy should be out with the medicine any moment now

Red: ok *rests*  
Edd: (to Nurse Joy) how ya holdin' out

Nurse Joy: it's fine :D

(back with The Bank Robber , Ed and Eddy contact him on his walkie-talkie)  
Ed: Bank Robber , come in Bank Robber , this is Ed and Eddy , do you read me

Bank Robber: Ed and Eddy , this is The Bank Robber , i read you loud and clear

Ed: have you retrieved Edd

Bank Robber: i managed to capture him , but unfortunately , i couldn't get him back to you

Ed: WHAT , YOU FAILED TO CAPTURE HIM

Bank Robber: his friends came to help him , but i brutally beat 1 of them down , then i destroyed the building they were in , Edd may have survived , but i doubt his friends did

ed: SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE HIM THERE

Bank Robber: it may take him a while to get out , but by the time he does , we'll have already been there to capture him

Ed: very well , we shall attempt to capture him later , right now , you are to return to base immediately

Bank Robber : yes sir

Ed: Ed and Eddy out

(The Bank Robber drives off to The Game Warriors' Base)

(back with Edd)  
Edd: just hang in there , the medicine should be done any minute now

Red: ok

Edd: (to Nurse Joy) how we doin'  
Nurse Joy: good

Edd: that's nice

Red: how is it

Edd: she says it's doin' good

Red: cool

(meanwhile at The Game Warriors' base , Ed , Eddy , and the Bank Robber are planning their next attack)  
Ed: so , King Ghidorah will attack the pokemon center , drawing Edd and his friends out , then , he'll chase them to the mountains where we'll have a trap waiting for them , and Edd will be captured

Eddy: a perfect plan

Ed: (to The Bank Robber) and don't mess up this time

Bank Robber: i won't sir , i already let them slip through my fingers once , i won't let it happen again , you can count on it

Ed: soon , Edd will be back with us , and we can leave this place

(back with Edd)  
Edd: is the medicine done yet , i think Red's starting to get delusional

Red: *by delusional he means he's seeing things wrong colors* HUH? SINCE WHEN DID YOUR HAT TURN WHITE AND BLACK STRIPED EDD?  
Edd: just hang in here , buddy

Red: ok . . .*thinks he see's him self pregnant* 0_0 HOW AM I PREGNANT

Naruto: -_- just hang in their already man, it'll change

(Naruto disappears)  
Red: hey , where'd that boy go

Edd: what boy

Red: that boy that just walked in

Edd: (to Nurse Joy) i think it's getting worse

Nurse: oh boy *gives Medicine*  
(meanwhile , Red has entered a dream like state and finds himself in a meadow)  
Red: what is this place (a girl walks up to him laughing) i don't ever wanna leave this place (girl turns into a demonic creature which jabs at Red , who then sinks in to the ground , and screams as he descends in to a volcanic landscape where he lands on a grill and is tied to it and proped up , then hears evil laughter)  
Freddy Krueger: yes , Red , welcome to the dream realm

Red: what , what's going on , who are you

Freddy Krueger: i'm freddy Krueger , former Springwood Slasher

Red: really , Springwood Slasher , eh , why not

Freddy Krueger: look at what you've become , a disgusting rancid pile of meat , if you keep eating berry junk , you're gonna see alot more of me

Red: aww , maaaaaaan

(back in the real world , Nurse Joy has given him the medicine)  
Edd: come on Red, stay with us

(back in the dream realm)  
Freddy: are you guys serving the soulberry yet , if not , i think i might just have to take 1 of yours , fatso (drives his clawed hand in to Red's chest and pulls out his soul and laughs evilly)  
(Red hears voices telling him to wake up)  
Freddy Krueger: (makes random noises) that is what your heart is gonna sound like (makes more noises)  
Red: hey , Freddy , ya know why i can't stop eating berries , BECAUSE THEY'RE ****ING DELICIOUS (tears away from 1 of the ties , then turns a dial to deep fry , and Freddy wails in fear as fire rises up , and Red awakens)  
Nurse Joy: how ya feelin'  
Red: i'm fine

Edd: oh, that's good to know :)  
Red: what happened

Edd: I think you might of been seeing things before we gave you medicine and you must of had a weird nightmare

Red: how long was i out

Edd: a half hour I think

Nurse Joy: at least you're ok

(suddenly , a car is sent flying in to the pokemon center , destroying it , then the trio sees King Ghidorah and starts running)  
Red: AAAAAAHHHH

Edd: were gonna die DX(realizes it's a trap) it's a trap , he's trying to chase us to the bad people

Red: *gasps* YOU WON'T FOOL US

Edd: YEAH, WE FIGURED OUT IT WAS A TRAP BEFORE YOU COULD LURE US TO IT

(they get away)  
(meanwhile , in the mountains)  
Eddy: they should've been here by now

Bank Robber : you don't think he squashed them by mistake , do you

Ed: unlikely , but just to be safe , you go out there and search for them

Bank Robber : yes sir (jumps in his stolen car to go search for them)  
(back with Edd)  
Edd: i think we lost him

Red: good, I think so too

(evil laughter is heard)  
Bank Robber: well , well , well , if it isn't the rats who crawled out of the hole

Edd: you

Red: remember me

Bank Robber: hey , how did you get better so quickly

Nurse Joy: that'd be my doing

Bank Robber: no matter , i will put you down again

Red: i won't let that happen again (charges at The Bank Robber)  
Edd: get him! :D

(Red and The Bank Robber fight)  
Bank Robber: i see you've regained your strength as well , too bad ya didn't see THIS coming (does a spin , knocking Red down)  
Edd and Nurse Joy: REEEEED

(The Bank Robber ties Red up , then turns to Edd and Nurse Joy)  
Bank Robber: you're next (knocks Edd and Nurse Joy down , then ties them up as well , then throws the trio in to his stolen car , then drives back to Ed and Eddy) the package is here (throws the trio in front of Ed and Eddy) signed , sealed , and delivered

Eddy: well , well , well , if it isn't the sockhead that got away

(the trio tries to speak)  
Eddy: oh , what's that , i don't speak tied up , and i don't speak gagged either, and i don't speak captured either

Ed: you lose , we win , The Game Warriors rule

Edd: *didn't know but he had hulk powers and gets angry starts transforming* GRRRRRR, what's goin on with me? *transforms into hulk Edd and attack* RAAAARWRR *broke the others free after transforming*  
Red: 0_0 wholy Cr*p Edd's turned into a monster

Nurse Joy: he's hulk?  
Ed: we have to get him under control (snaps his fingers) Godzilla 90s , you're up

(Godzilla 90s rises and grabs Edd in his fist and attempts to restrain him)

Hulk Edd: *tries to smash*  
Ed: forget it , Godzilla is far too powerful for anybody to handle

Edd: *gets defeated*  
Ed: hahahahahahaha Edd has been beaten

(Godzilla 90s throws Edd in front of Red and Nurse Joy)  
Red and Nurse Joy: EEEEEDD

Ed: don't worry , i'm sure he's fine , just defeated

Red: YOU'LL PAAAY

Ed: unlikely

Edd: *ugh* I'm parched , what happened

Red: you turned into a monster and freed us, we've got to get out of here some how without getting into a trap.  
Ed: that seems unlikely

Red: oh yeah

(the trio runs for it)  
Ed: Rodan (snaps his fingers) take out the trash

(Rodan flies after them)  
Edd: AAAAAHH

(Rodan snatches the trio in his talons , then brings them back to Ed and Eddy)  
Ed: thought you could get away , huh (pulls out and presses a button , which activates a trap door , and cages made from lava rise up , with Red's pokemon in them)  
Red: (gasps)  
Ed: yes , i have captured your pokemon and placed them in cages made by Obsidius , your best choice is to surrender

Red: OR WHAT?!  
Edd: YEAH WATCHYA GONNA DO MURDER MY GIRLFREIND?  
Ed: i will destroy your pokemon , but if you surrender willingly , then i will spare all your lives

Red: ok (gets shoved by Nurse Joy)  
Ed: so , the little doctor girl prefers death

Red: (gets shoved again by Nurse Joy) **** YOU ED

Ed: a rather harvel suggestion , but , a rather delightful 1 , you see it is you who is well , and truly , ****ed

Edd: NOOO DON'T DO IT DX

Ed: oh , don't worry , you won't be harmed , your friends , on the other hand , will be (snaps his fingers) Destroyah , it's your time to shine

(Destroyah rises up and attacks Red and Nurse Joy)  
Edd: *jumps in the way to save them*  
Ed: (to Destroyah) halt your attack , Edd must be captured alive

Edd: *runs away*  
Ed: after him

(The Bank Robber and all the monsters pursue Edd)  
Edd: *running away screaming*  
Ed: Eddy , deal with our guests here

Eddy: my pleasure

Edd: *hides in a shack* no one finds me here

(The Bank Robber kicks down the door)  
Bank Robber: nobody but me (captures Edd and brings him back to Ed and Eddy , with the monsters following him)  
Edd: NOOO let go of me

(Eddy has beaten Red and Nurse Joy as The Bank Robber and the monsters return with Edd)  
Eddy: impressive for my size

Ed: oh , i see you have brought Edd back to us

Bank Robber: here he is (throws Edd in front of Ed)  
Edd: WATCH IT

Bank Robber: (mockingly) oh , sorry , did i drop you too hard

Edd: GRR

Bank Robber: hahahahaha are you getting upset

Ed: cool it

Bank Robber: well , you're lucky Ed's my boss , dork hahahaha

Edd: *rolls eye's at Bank Robber*  
Bank Robber: so , what do you want done with these bruisers

Ed: destroy them

Edd: what's your worst fear?  
Bank Robber: why should i answer you anything , i have no fears , but if i did , i certainly wouldn't tell you them

Edd: fine you win

Ed: perhaps you should watch as our friend destroys your friends

Edd: WHAT

Ed: consider this your punishment for running off from us (forces Edd to watch)  
Edd: well, actually I'm getting over Nurse Joy, we can just forget all this and go back to the cul de sac, I never should of left for her anyways

Ed: nice try , i know what you're up to , i've seen it before (to the monsters) monsters , as a reward , you may go about your day as you please

(the monsters look confused , as if they don't know what to do)  
Ed: (as if understanding the monsters) i don't know , just , go destroy cities or something

(the monsters go off to destroy cities)  
Edd: well, I'm really serious

Ed: you can't fool me , i'm not that Ed anymore

Edd: alright , you caught me , i'm trying to lul you in to a false sense of confidence , i still like Nurse Joy , i still don't wanna go back to the culdesac

Ed: well , since you openly admitted everything , i will have YOU destroyed as well

Edd: WHAT

Ed: we're not friends anymore , you wanna stay here , fine , but you'll stay and die here this day (throws Edd to The Bank Robber) , destroy him

Edd: this is insane

Eddy: guess you should've thought of that before you turned your former friends down

Ed: i hope you have as much fun winning your girl as you did losing your best friends

Red: you people are heartless

Ed: yep , it's a new me (to The Bank Robber) now destroy them

Bank Robber: gladly (prepares to destroy them , but is stopped when Nurse Joy kicks him in the hand , allowing the trio to escape)  
Ed: WHAT , CAPTURE THEM , Eddy , you go with him to make sure he doesn't screw up again

Eddy: right

(they both get in The Bank Robber's stolen car and chase the trio)  
Red: nice job trying to trick him

Edd: too bad it didn't work (to Nurse Joy) nice job kicking the bank robber in the hand

Nurse Joy: i've got lots of fighting experience

Edd: (in his mind) she really is the girl for me

Eddy: how do you like your faces , fried or scrambled

Red: no thanks (jumps the Bank Robber , causing him to lose control of the car)  
Bank Robber: why you little

(Red jumps out of the car as it crashes)  
Edd: we're safe

Nurse Joy: you did it Red

Bank Robber: i don't think so

Eddy: especially since you abandoned all your precious pokemon

Red: my pokemon (runs back to liberate them)  
Ed: ahhh , i see you've returned for my little presentation

Red: what presentation

(Ed pulls out a remote control and brings out Blastoise , who has been cybernetically enhanced)  
Red: (gasps)  
Ed: that's right , i've removed a large portion of his brain , which actually really wasn't all that big to begin with , and inserted robotic parts on to it and turned him into the Cybernetic Blastoborg , now he is bent to my will , now , Blastoborg , destroy him

(Ed uses the remote control to have Blastoborg attack Red , and Red fights Blastoborg)  
Ed: hahahahaha , it's no use , he's unstoppable

Red: you're right , he is unstoppable

Ed: you're agreeing with me

(Red sees the remote control used to control the beast)  
Red: *takes it and uses it to get Ed* RAAAWW TAKE THAT

Ed: (to Blastoborg) i created you

(Blastoborg attacks Ed)  
Ed: ENOUGH OF THIS , (to Blastoborg) i birthed you and i can unbirth you

Red: *uses flame thrower attack button*  
(Ed runs out of the way , then gets his walkie talkie out and contacts Eddy and The Bank Robber)  
Ed: Eddy , this is Ed , Operation Blastoborg has gone terribly wrong (meanwhile)  
Eddy: what do ya mean

Ed: (over walkie talkie) 1 of Edd's new friends took the controller from me and has turned Blastoborg against me (walkie talkie tunes out)  
Eddy: Ed , ED , (to The Bank Robber) Ed is in trouble , Operation Blastoborg has gone terribly wrong

(The Bank Robber and Eddy drive off to help Ed , and Edd and Nurse Joy run after them)  
(back with Ed)  
Ed: my friends are on their way to help me

(The Bank Robber and Eddy drive in and jump out of the car to help their leader)  
Bank Robber: eat this (pulls out his gun and shoots at Blastoborg , just then , Edd jumps Eddy and Nurse Joy jumps The Bank Robber)  
Red: *controlls Blastoborg to shoot lazers at Ed* X3

Eddy: (jumps between Ed and Blastoborg) you leave my friend alone

Red: *shoots lazers at Eddy and scratch's him*  
Bank Robber: i'll take care of this

(Nurse Joy kicks The Bank Robber's gun out of his hands and Edd picks it up)  
Bank Robber: forget it kid , you can't shoot me , i'm larger than you , i'm gonna desroy that robot , and you ain't gonna shoot me (reaches for his knife)  
(Edd shoots The Bank Robber in the crotch)  
Bank Robber: AWW , SH*T , AHHH , YOU MOTHA****A

Edd: next 1 WILL kill you

Bank Robber: ERRR , SON OF A B*TCH , YOU SHOT ME IN THE NUTS

(Edd points the gun at Ed and Eddy)  
Ed: go ahead , shoot us , the monsters will return to avenge us (laughs arrogantly)  
Red: *controlls the robot to shoot lasers at the robber to hurt him badly*  
Bank Robber: you think you have what it takes to cut this tree down (throws his knife at Red's leg)  
Red: *dodges and then shoots at bank robber more*  
(The Bank Robber gets out of the way and Ed and Eddy intervene)  
(Eddy gets hit by one of lazers badly from the robot)  
Eddy: ha , you think i'm gonna go down that easy

Ed: this ends now

Edd: wait I wonder *shoots bank robber again*  
Red: *controll's the bot to laser shoot the robber while he's distracted*  
(Bank Robber hears the gunshot and the laser sound simultaneously and quickly dodges them both , then Edd points the gun at Ed and Eddy again)  
Edd: *shoots Ed and Eddy*  
(Godzilla 2000 , who is destroying viridian city , senses that Ed and Eddy have been killed and roars , signalling the other monsters to the area , then the monsters head to the area , and find that Ed and Eddy have indeed been killed , then the monsters and The Bank Robber exit the pokemon world and return to their respective games , and they each hold their own memorials to their fallen leaders)  
(back in the pokemon world)  
Red: we did it , we won

Edd: i think i'm gonna enjoy living out the rest of my days here

Nurse Joy: i will too

(meanwhile , Ed and Eddy descend in to the dream realm and land on the grill and are greeted by Freddy Krueger , who laughs evilly)  
Ed and Eddy: FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

(back with Edd , he , Nurse Joy , and Red celebrate their victory)  
Edd: yay! :D

Red: cool, now I'm your new best freind and she's your girlfreind :D

Edd: yep, lets go party :D

(they go party)  
Edd: *dances to music*  
(a few hours later , Edd and Nurse Joy are sitting at the edge of a cliff together)  
Edd: that party sure was crazy

Nurse Joy : yeah

Edd: i'm so glad the war is over

Nurse Joy: me too

Edd: what should we do now

Nurse Joy: i don't know

Edd: will you marry me?  
Nurse Joy: oh Edd (grabs Edd and kisses him)  
Edd: wow . . .another kiss *blushes* I think I'll take that as a yes.  
(Edd and Nurse Joy share another passionate kiss)

(Edd and Nurse Joy start a new life together)


End file.
